callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK, or Britain) is a sovereign state located off the northwestern coast of continental Europe. The United Kingdom has appeared in all Call of Duty games so far, with the exception of the home console (excluding the PS2) releases of Call of Duty: World at War. World War ll (1939-1945) British World War II campaigns provide the setting for ''Call of Duty 1'' (and its expansion pack), ''Finest Hour'', ''2'', and ''3''. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' In the final release, there is no British campaign and weapons in game. However, code for Holland and Rhineland battles can be found in game files, and pictures for Bren, Lee-Enfield and Sten are in game. There is, however, a British campaign in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Involvement in Project Nova (1945) An unidentified Commando unit was dispatched by the British government to recover or destroy the Nova 6 weapon from the base on board a Nazi ship in their Arctic research base. They were then caught up in combat with the Soviet troops aboard, and several were killed in the fierce fighting. The rest were probably killed in the resulting explosion and the subsequent sinking of the ship on which the weapon was stored. The mission likely failed due to Victor Reznov, who destroyed a V2 rocket inside the ship, causing it to fall into the freezing waters, taking the Nova 6 with it. Counter-terrorism in Ukraine (1996) The British Special Air Service attempted an assassination, the first one the British government had authorized since the Second World War, on the Russian Ultranationalist terrorist, Imran Zakhaev, in the Chernobyl Zone of Alienation in a flashback sequence in Call of Duty 4. The mission was not successful, but the two agents were extracted without casualties. Second Russian Civil War (2011) The British Special Air Service is involved with United States Marines and Russian Loyalists in covert operations against the Russian Ultranationalists and Middle Eastern OpFor in the Bering Strait, Russia, and Azerbaijan in the majority of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare plot. They were successful in killing the leader of the Ultranationalists, Imran Zakhaev, but failed to stop their followers from taking over Russia. World War III and chemical weapon attacks on the country (2016) Numerous British operatives (e.g. Simon "Ghost" Riley) are seen as a part of Task Force 141, an elite paramilitary group dedicated to continuing their fight against the Ultranationalists. Also, Russia launched terrorist attacks in the U.K. as part of an invasion of Western Europe in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Notable People from the UK *Captain John Price - SAS and Taskforce 141 *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish - SAS and Taskforce 141 (KIA) *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley - SAS and Taskforce 141 (KIA) *Captain/General MacMillan - SAS *Gaz - SAS (KIA) *Sergeant Wallcroft - SAS *Corporal Griffen - SAS (KIA) *Sergeant Marcus Burns - SAS *Dr Daniel Clarke (KIA) *Mac - SAS (KIA) *Sergeant Newcastle - SAS *Sergeant Arem - SAS *Corporal Barton - SAS *Archer - Taskforce 141 (MIA) or (KIA) See also *British Army *Royal Air Force *British 6th Airborne Division *Allied Powers *British Commandos References Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Real Life Article